


Lena "doesn't know".

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Smut, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara loves Lena.Lena loves Kara.Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, but Kara hasn't told her.Lena does some sneaky Luthor shit to prove that she doesn't care.





	Lena "doesn't know".

**Author's Note:**

> Kara has a dick, cuz I said so.

Kara watched from across the room as Lena laughed at some jerk face guy’s stupid joke. Not even Kara thought it was funny, and she thought _everything_ was funny. 

They were at a Catco gala, and Kara was becoming a little…uncomfortable. Lena looked stunning, as always, wearing a sleek black dress that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and dark flowing hair. Obviously this guy had taken notice, and he was standing far too close to Lena for Kara’s liking. 

As he made another terrible joke, Lena burst into laughter again, her hand coming up to rest his arm. Kara tensed and looked away. 

This was ridiculous. She wished she would just ask Lena out already, but if Lena said yes, that would mean dates, which leads to sex… which leads to trying to explain why she had a dick. 

She was almost grateful for the distraction when half a dozen armed men stormed in, shouting for everyone to give up their valuables. 

In a flash, Kara Danvers was gone and Supergirl was drifting gracefully down through the skylight. It took no time to round up the thieves, who really should have known better than to mess with Lena’s gala. How had no one noticed by now that the second someone tried to mess with the Luthor, Supergirl was kicking their ass? 

After quickly handing the criminals off to the authorities, Kara looked for Lena, finding her already heading toward her. 

“Supergirl! How is it that you always know when to swoop in and save the day?” Lena asked, her smile bright.

“I like to keep an eye on you, Miss Luthor.” the hero replied. Right now though, Kara’s eye was on the man that had come trailing behind Lena like a lost puppy. She glared fiercely, and the man wavered under her gaze. Good. “Just to make sure no _unsavory_ types bother you.” She tried to hide her smirk as the man scurried off, apparently taking the hint. 

Lena watched him go, looking amused. Stepping just inside Kara’s space bubble, her voice lowered to a whisper.

“Are you _jealous_ Supergirl? Is my safety the _only_ reason you keep an eye on me?” Raising a brow, Lena smiled sweetly, her voice becoming seductive. “Or do you just like what you see?”

Oh Rao. Lena’s suggestive tone was doing something to Kara, and she felt her cock stirring. She really needed to get the hell away from Lena before she got hard. 

“Have a good night, Miss Luthor.” Her voice came out husky, betraying her desire. 

“Goodnight, Supergirl.” Lena purred. “And by the way, I’ll be home tonight… if you decide you’d like to see more of me.”

Kara choked a growl and forced herself to fly up through the skylight. 

………

 

A minute later, she was Kara again. She wished she hadn’t worn this dress tonight. There was no way people wouldn’t notice if she got hard. It was maroon, short, and far too tight to wear within a miles radius of Lena. She _knew_ better. The Luthor had a tendency to give Kara hard ons at random, and after a particularly horrifying three hours of hiding in a closet at Catco, she had taken to wearing pants whenever she knew they would be together. 

“Kara!” 

Aw hell. Apparently she had absolutely no luck, and Lena found her almost immediately. Maybe she shouldn’t have hunkered down by the buffet. Her hunger did make her pretty predictable.

“Hey, Lena!” Kara tried not to think about how absolutely delicious Lena looked right now. It was like trying not to think about a purple elephant when someone kept saying “purple elephant”. 

“Did you see Supergirl?”

“Um, yeah, I mean, flying alien in primary colors, h-hard to miss.” Kara swallowed. _Hard_ was definitely a word to be avoided right now. Lena nodded, biting her lip and looking at the skylight Kara had just flown out of. 

“Mmm. The things I would let her do to me…” 

Kara choked, hastily covering herself with her clutch. Stuttering, she tried to think of a valid reason to leave.

“Um, A-Alex just called. I have to… S-she needs help with something. I uh, I have to go.” 

Lena looked at her in amusement, that damn eyebrow going up again.

“Just now?”

“Yes! No… um, right before you came over. I uh, wanted to say goodnight. So… goodnight!” Rao, smooth Kara. She mentally face palmed, and Lena just smirked. 

“Well goodnight then. Text me later?” 

Nodding and turning to hurry out, Kara missed the knowing look Lena cast after her. 

…………..

 

She tried not to. She really did. But sometimes a girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do.

Kara stood in the shower, groaning as she pumped her cock. She could remember how Lena looked tonight in perfect clarity. Long, slender legs that went on for ages before disappearing mid thigh under her dress… dark silky hair that cascaded smoothly over her shoulders… perfect lips that Kara just knew felt like pillows…

She came with Lena's name on her lips and her words echoing around in her head.

_“Mmm. The things I would let her do to me…”_

…………….

 

The next day was easier, fortunately. 

Lena had her in the fishbowl at Catco all day, helping with little tasks that Kara was certain someone else could do, but Lena had asked for her help, and she could never refuse her friend. Somehow throughout the day, Lena got closer and closer to her on the couch as they worked. Occasionally their elbows or knees would brush, but Kara could handle it without too much distraction. She was an adult, after all. 

It was the conversation Lena started after they ate lunch and got back to work that made her head spin.

“So, I’ve been thinking. Supergirl is like, _always_ there when I’m in trouble. And I could have sworn she was jealous of Eric last night.” 

So that was jerk face’s name. Kara hummed, encouraging Lena to continue. She was afraid to talk. Words were _not_ her strong suit around the brunette. And this was dangerous territory.

“Do you think she _likes_ me? Like, wants to sleep with me, I mean.” Lena asked, hope tinting her words.

“She’d be crazy not to, you’re gorgeous.” Kara blurted. Damn it. What happened to not talking? Lena smiled, still looking at the papers in her hands as she sorted through them. 

“I like her too.” 

“Really?” Kara asked, bewildered and excited. Lena was attracted to her alter ego? She kinda assumed Lena flirted like that with everyone. “You don’t really know her though, do you? I-I mean, she’s saved you a few times and everything, but you don’t who she is or…”

“I know who she is.” Lena said softly, looking into Kara’s eyes. Just when the hero was sure she was busted, Lena looked back to her work, continuing. “She’s brave, and good to her core. She helps _everyone_ , even me. She believes in me. I don’t need to know what she does with the rest of her time to know that she’s worth mine.” Lena smirked, saying “And I _really_ wouldn’t mind getting her out of that suit.”

“But… how can you have any kind of… _relationship_ … with someone when you know so little about them?” WHY was Kara talking??

“People have sex with people they don’t know all the time, Kara.” Lena laughed, shaking her head.

“Right.” Kara flushed deeply. “But… wouldn’t you want to know eventually?”

Lena nodded. “It’s a big secret to keep though, her identity. I imagine it’s important to her, to protect herself and the people she loves. The relationships she has.” The brunette sighs, setting her work down and leaning back. 

Kara was stunned by how well the brunette understood her.

She wasn’t afraid to tell Lena she was Supergirl because she didn't trust her. She trusted Lena, knew she would accept her and protect her secret. 

But she was worried that once the Super secret was out of the way, she would become even more attached. Lena would be predictably sweet and understanding and just _wonderful_ , and Kara would eventually give up the fight and tell her how she felt. She knew that even if Lena didn’t feel the same, their friendship would be safe. She would be mortified, but they would be ok. But if Lena _did_ feel the same, her heart would absolutely shatter if Lena rejected her for being… _extra_. 

She had been burned before, her Kryptonian physiology screwing her left and right as far as intimacy in relationships went. Women tend to run when they hear that their potential girlfriend has a dick. 

So if Lena was interested in Supergirl… Kara could find out how Lena felt about her not so little addition. Without jeopardizing the way Lena looked at her as Kara.

She wasn’t sure if it made a lot of sense, but she was going to roll with it.

…………….

 

It was three days later when Supergirl saw Lena again. Lillian had sent an alien mercenary after her daughter at Catco, and Kara had him knocked out before he could even finish his tirade. 

Would these people never learn? Do _not fuck_ with Lena, or Supergirl will be all over you like white on rice. 

Agents were in the fishbowl, taking statements from witnesses. Seeing that everything was under control, she headed out to the balcony, preparing to change back to Kara and make an appearance. Lena followed her out, closing the door behind them.

“Twice in one week, Supergirl. You know, I’m really starting to wonder if you have ulterior motives.” Rao, Lena was using the sexy voice again. 

“And what if I did?” Kara asked, channeling Supergirl’s courage. Lena looked mildly surprised for a moment before she schooled her features. Taking a slow step forward, she placed a hand on Supergirl’s family crest. Biting her lip in that mind numbing way she always did, she looked into Kara’s eyes.

“I would have to wonder if they were they were the same as my own.” 

Kara could hardly breathe. This was happening. Holy hell, this was happening.

“And what might your motives be, Miss Luther?”

“I would think my invitation at the gala made it quite obvious.” Lena breathed, moving even closer. With only inches between them, Kara felt the world fading away, looking down into brilliant green eyes, her dick twitching. 

“You want me to see… more of you.”

“Mmhmm.” Lena nodded, raising her hand to gently brush Kara’s hair away from her cheek, letting her fingers run through it slowly before trailing over the hero’s shoulder and down her arm, resting on her bicep. “I really wouldn’t mind showing you _all_ of me.”

Kara groaned, her fingers itching to reach out and take the Luthor here and now. She stepped forward, forcing Lena to step back, until the brunette’s back hit the wall. She gasped, and Kara leaned in, placing a hand on either side of her head against the cool surface, bracing herself. 

Holding her body mere inches away from Lena’s, Kara bent her head, whispering into her ear.

“And what would you want me to do with you, once you’ve shown me everything, Miss Luthor?” 

“Supergirl?” Alex’s voice startled the hell out of her, and she jumped back, whipping her head to look at her sister standing in the doorway. She had forgotten where she was for a moment, forgotten about anything but Lena. She was suddenly very grateful for the compression her suit provided when she realized that she was fully hard. 

In front of her sister. Who didn’t know, but still. She blushed deeply.

“Um, yeah! Yep, what’s up Agent Danvers?” 

Alex looked back and forth between Kara and Lena as she spoke, looking somewhat amused. 

“There’s a robbery on 8th.” 

Nodding, Kara turned to Lena, who was still leaning on the wall, looking shell shocked. 

“I imagining I’ll be _seeing_ you very soon, Miss Luthor.” 

With a wink, Kara was gone.

………

 

Unfortunately, she didn’t see Lena as soon as she would have liked. After the robbery, there was a fire, then a runaway train. Flying home, she showered and changed into a clean suit as fast as she could, but it was still late when she flew by Catco. A quick scan showed that Lena wasn’t there, or at Lcorp. 

She landed on Lena’s penthouse balcony, knocking on the glass door. She heard Lena’s heart rate increase when she heard it, coming into sight. Smiling, she stepped out on the balcony in a sleek black robe, her hair down. She looked positively radiant.

Without speaking, she shoved Lena against the wall, taking up where they had left off when they were so rudely interrupted. This time, though, she gathered her courage and pressed against the brunette so that their bodies were flush. 

Lena threw her arms around her neck, tugging her face down and taking her lips in what was, without question, the most fevered kiss Kara had ever experienced. She groaned, kissing back just as passionately, all the lust she had been holding back pouring out. She licked at Lena’s bottom lip, and the brunette opened up for her, teasing Kara’s tongue with her own. 

She could feel herself rapidly hardening, and Kara’s anxiety began to rise. She waited for Lena to notice the bulge pressing into her lower stomach, waited to see if she would be rejected. 

She felt Lena falter in the kiss for a moment before she broke it, looking at Kara in confusion. Her arms left Kara’s neck, trailing down the hero’s sides and gripping her hips, pulling her to press against her more firmly. Kara watched breathlessly for Lena’s reaction.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Lena growled, slamming her lips against Kara’s again. If she was human, Lena’s grip on her hips would be bruising. 

Kara nearly cried with how happy she was. She threaded one hand into dark hair, letting one hand run up and down Lena’s side as she kissed her, anxiety dulled. This wasn’t proof that Lena liked her body in its entirety, not yet, but it was a damn good sign. She reveled in the softness of the brunette’s lips, getting lost in the way their tongues moved together, until Lena had to pull back to breathe. Trailing kisses over her long pale neck, Kara remembered her question from earlier today.

“You never did tell me what you want me to do, once you’ve shown me all of you.” she murmured. 

“Why don’t I show you, first?” Lena purred.

Kara braced herself on the wall again, giving Lena some space. She watched with hungry eyes as Lena slowly untied her robe, sliding it down her arms and letting it pool around her feet.

Pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and Kara was sure her heart stopped as she took in Lena’s naked form. Her body was just… incredible. Those much thought about thighs were already wet and even more tempting than Kara could ever have imagined, and her breasts were perfect, nipples already hard in the cool night air. 

Lena leaned back, letting Kara look, and the hero could hear her heart racing. She watched as Lena slowly trailed her fingertips down her neck, over her collarbone, to her chest. She cupped her breast, squeezing and releasing a tiny whimper that had Kara panting. 

She watched that hand slide slowly over her flat stomach, teasing at her hip bone before creeping inward. She look a half step out, spreading her legs a little wider and watching Kara as she finally reached her core, moaning as she slipped a finger into herself. 

Kara groaned, shaking with the need to touch her. Lena’s finger slowly slid out, and she drew her hand back up her stomach, leaving a glistening trail of arousal in her wake. 

“I’ve wanted you for a _very_ long time.” Lena breathed. “I try not to, but I can’t help myself. I think of you when I make myself cum, in bed, in the shower, at work…”

Kara’s answering groan was long and low. Hearing Lena say these things was killing her, her cock throbbing painfully. 

“So what I want you to _do_ , is fuck me.”

With a roar, Kara lifted Lena into her arms, kissing her wildly as she sped through the penthouse and into the bedroom. Laying her down in her bed, Kara wrapped Lena’s legs around her waist and ground down on her, wringing little moans from the brunette. 

Kissing down her neck to her chest, Kara teased one nipple with her tongue while she rolled the other between her fingers. Lena arched her back, giving her better access. She felt fingers tugging at her hair as she switched, trying to bring her mouth impossibly closer. 

As she began to kiss her way south, Lena jerked her cape. 

“I want to feel you.” 

Kara got off the bed, reluctantly leaving Lena’s warmth. Suddenly feeling anxious again, she slowly stripped as Lena watched. She swore she could feel Lena’s heated gaze burn her skin. Lena’s brow rose when she saw Kara’s length, her eyes widening and her lips forming a little O.

“Wow.”

Kara flushed, clearing her throat and looking at the floor. 

“Get back here.” 

She lay down between Lena’s legs and began kissing her thighs. Lena sighed contentedly, planting her feet on the bed and spreading her thighs wider. Kara groaned when she saw how wet Lena was, and she wouldn’t wait to taste her. 

She went straight for the source, delving her tongue into Lena’s entrance. Hands reclaimed their grip on her hair, encouraging her to continue. She alternated between thrusting into her pussy and licking up her slit, bringing Lena to the edge slowly. 

Sucking her clit into her mouth, she heard Lena cry out as she came, writhing. She pressed soft kisses to her core, helping her come down gently. When her body began to relax, Kara slid up to lay between her legs, kissing along her jaw. 

She inhaled sharply as Lena reached between them, grasping her length. She was so hard it was beginning to hurt. She couldn’t stop herself rutting into Lena’s hand as she began to stroke her, groaning. 

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Lena asked.

Kara flushed, nodding. Lena’s grip tightened, and the hero bucked harder.

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while too, haven’t you? I’ve seen the way you look at me, like I’m something to eat…” Lena’s voice dropped to a whisper, and she rolled them so she was straddling Kara. 

“Do you say my name when you make yourself cum?” She pumped her hand faster and Kara whined, nodding again. Lena smirked. “I want to hear it.” 

Kara nearly burst into flame as Lena shifted, leaning down to lick up her shaft. Lifting herself to her elbows, Kara watched as the tip of her cock disappeared between dark red lips. Groaning at the sudden wet heat, her abs tensed, fighting back her orgasm. Lena’s mouth felt _so_ fucking good, and the hungry look in the brunette’s eyes as she sucked Kara’s thick length was electric. She couldn’t hold out long.

“Oh, _shit_ …” Kara moaned. “I’m gunna cum!” she warned, but Lena just grinned and kept fucking her mouth onto Kara’s cock. “Fuck, _fuck_ … LENA!” Lena swallowed as Kara came, slowing her movements until she had finished. 

“Rao, that was… you are just so…I can’t even…” Kara fell back on the bed, making an explosion sound to try to explain how she felt. _Mindblown_.

Lena chuckled, moving to straddle her hips again. Kara stifled a whimper as the brunette rocked her hips, sliding her dripping pussy along the underside of Kara’s still hard length. 

“Ready to make me scream _your_ name now?” Without waiting for an answer, she lined up and sank down on Kara’s cock, moaning. Rocking her hips, she slowly began to ride her, chest heaving. Bracing herself on Kara’s abs, she began to pick up speed, slamming down harder and faster. 

Kara was in absolute heaven. Lena looked so beautiful, flushed and panting as she rode her. The blonde reached up, toying with Lena’s nipples as she watched her bring herself closer to orgasm, her moans loud and broken. 

Kara was getting closer too, unable to keep quiet as Lena’s tight cunt repeatedly enveloped her cock at an increasingly faster rate. She held back, waiting for the brunette to fall. Watching as Lena began to shatter, her walls clenching even tighter as she pounded down, Kara drew firm circles around her clit. 

That was all it took to send Lena flying over the edge, taking Kara with her. Lena cried out as she came. 

Screaming _Kara’s_ name. 

 

So.

Apparently Lena knew.

 

 

 

Tada!!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! I'm accepting prompts for future works:)


End file.
